Espresso
by Refanka
Summary: Bagi Draco hari ini adalah hari kesialannya, tentu saja ia nyaris di pecat, pelayannya sedang cuti dan teman terbaiknya tidak bisa bersamanya ketika ia sedih. Tetapi siapa yang menduga bahwa wanita mabuk yang ia temui di bar adalah penyelamatnya. RNR, Please.


Pertama, thanks untuk kebaikan hati kalian yang sudah mereview di Lemonade ^^, Cerita ini adalah sisi lain dari Lemonade, jika Lemonade adalah cerita tentang Hermione, maka Espresso adalah cerita milik Draco, Enjoy, Reviewnya akan di tunggu dengan senang hati.

Jika kalian bingung dengan cerita ini kusarankan sebaiknya membaca yang Lemonade dulu, mengingat beberapa part ini terbagi.

 **Harry Potter – J. K Rowling**

 **2/Indonesia Fic/ T**

 **31 Januari 2016 – 02 Februari 2017**

.

.

.

 _Draco benci dengan Espresso, Kopi itu benar-benar pahit dan Draco benci dengan rasa pahit. Seperti harinya yang membuat ia semakin membenci rasa kopi ini._

 _ **Espresso**_

 _ **By Vitamin Blue**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Bagaimana ia menjelaskan semua kekacauan ini? Semua yang terjadi pada hari ini tidak ada satupun yang benar di matanya. Ia mengerang, mengeluh, mengumpat dan kursi duduknya sama sekali tak membuatnya nyaman, hey! Ia membeli kursi itu dengan harga yang cukup mahal.

Semua tak beres dengan hari ini. Hari ini adalah hari rabu, bukan senin yang menyebalkan atau sabtu yang riang. Hanyalah hari biasa, Rabu, tetapi tidak ada yang beres dengan hari ini.

Baiklah dari mana ia harus menjelaskan ketegangan ini? Dari siang ketika pertemuan dengan bosnya? Atau dari pagi karena tidakhadiran Mac di rumahnya atau ketika malam ia bertemu dengan wanita muda mabuk?

Baiklah bagaimana dengan pagi hari? Semuanya harus berawal dari awal bukan?

Draco diam, ia terdiam menatap jam modern miliknya yang menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi sementara ia seharusnya menemui bosnya jam 10 pagi? Ia hanya diam dan merasa malas untuk melakukan apapun. Ia tidak pernah bangun seterlambat ini.

Oh sial, ia lupa, ini semua karena Mac, pelayan pribadinya yang menyiapkan segalanya untuknya karena cuti, istrinya melahirkan. Sebenarnya Mac tidak ingin mengambil cuti karena ia tahu bahwa Draco adalah pria yang sibuk dan tidak peduli kepada dirinya sendiri.

Cukup susah meyakinkan Mac untuk mengambil cuti yang rasanya tidak pernah ia ambil. Dengan ucapan gajimu tidak akan kupotong, kau tetap mendapat bonus atas hasil kerja kerasmu dan tenanglah aku tidak akan meledakkan rumah dan menjadi bangkrut karena hal itu.

Dengan tiga kalimat itu akhirnya Mac setuju untuk cuti. Tetapi Draco yang selama ini cukup bergantung ralat ia sangat bergantung kepada pria itu yang merasakan akibatnya seperti hari ini, ia merasa seperti mayat hidup yang bingung harus melakukan apa.

Pagi hari yang seharusnya sudah siap dengan apapun kini rumah itu tampak kosong. Tidak ada aroma masakan yang harum dan Draco harus membuat kopinya. Ia tidak pandai membuat kopi, terakhir kali kopi itu terlalu encer, terlalu manis atau bahkan terlalu pahit.

Persetan dengan kopi! Bagaimana bisa ia memikirkan kopi sementara ia terlambat?

Draco mengerang, ia segera mandi dengan singkat bahkan sialnya ia lupa mengambil cuciannya di laundry. Oh Draco yang malang, sifat manjamu sangat tidak menguntungkan saat ini.

Ia mengenakan kemeja abu-abunya, celana hitam kain dan jam tangan yang ia ambil asal. Ia segera bergegas bahkan ia melupakan kopi di pagi harinya, ia sudah tidak peduli lagi. Ia tidak lupa dengan mantel coklat panjangnya. Ia sedikit berimajinasi tentang mantel ini.

Bagi Draco mantel ini seperti mantel yang anti-fans, tidak banyak orang yang peduli dengannya ketika ia mengenakan mantel ini, semuanya tampak biasa dan ia menjelma menjadi orang yang biasa.

Tetapi kesialannya bukan cuma itu.

Bosnya, Alfred, pria jangkung, kurus yang tampak seperti dahan pohon yang sangat tidak sesuai dengan kepalanya yang besar, ia tampak seperti korek api berjalan. Draco bekerja dengannya dan ia harus menyukainya walaupun ia harus menyumpah karena selanjutnya.

Draco bukanlah pria yang munafik, ia tegas dan yakin dengan pilihannya tetapi tidak dengan bosnya.

"Kopi untukmu Draco," suaranya membuat Draco terkejut, ia sedang melamun, bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa sekertaris pria itu, wanita dengan rambut pink pucat yang tampak seperti gulali. Apakah warna itu cocok untuk seorang sekertaris? Membuat Draco sakit mata saja.

"Kau harus menyukainya, kopi ini baru ku beli dari jepang, rasanya cukup menyenangkan."

Draco tak yakin, ia hanya menyukai kopi yang biasa saja bahkan ia lebih menyukai gula dari pada kopi. Draco menatap cangkir putih yang diatasnya terdapat asap yang mengepul.

Draco mengangkatnya, menciumnya sekilas, aroma harum dan cukup menyenangkan, tetapi ketika ia mencoba meminumnya, ia nyaris ingin mengeluarkannya lagi. Draco segera menelannya bulat-bulat kemudian menaruh kembali cangkir itu dan tersenyum tipis.

"Aku tak menyangka kau menyukai espresso,"

Dan ia hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman, serta bagaimana cara membunuh orang tanpa masuk penjara. Ia benci dengan minuman yang sangat pahit itu dan bahkan tidak ada gula dalam kopi itu. Bagaimana bisa pria ini begitu kejam? Memberi kopi pahit kepada orang yang menyukai makanan manis. _DAMN!_

"Sebenarnya ada sedikit masalah dengan acaramu,"

Draco sudah tahu, tentu jika pria ini memanggilnya pasti ada sesuatu.

"Ada apa?" tanya singkat. Ia masih terkejut dengan rasa kopi yang sangat membunuh itu.

"Rating acaramu semakin menurun saja, kurasa pesonamu sudah tidak dapat menaikan rating kali ini," ucapnya dengan sedih.

Ini kabar buruk, Draco benci hal ini. Memang ia koki terkenal dan ia menyukai menu yang sangat glamour dan simpel. "Kebanyakan mereka mengeluh menumu terlalu susah untuk dimasak,"

Deg.. Jantung Draco berdetak sedikit kencang, ia benci perasaan nerves yang membuatnya berkeringat dingin ini. "Aku tahu kau koki yang berbakat, hanya saja menumu itu saja yang susah,"

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Draco perlahan, ia merasakan bulir-bulir keringat perlahan membasahi keningnya, udara di luar sana dingin, bahkan ruangan ini cukup hangat tetapi ketakutan Draco akan memberhentian acaranya jauh lebih menakutkan.

"Aku ingin kau mencari menu yang lain, menu yang lebih mudah untuk dimasak dan terkenal di kalangan ibu-ibu," ucapnya dengan santai.

Tetapi Draco tidak menerimanya dengan mudah, ia tidak... Tidak, tidak, tidak, bukannya ia tidak bisa tetapi menu yang tersedia dalam pikirannya hanyalah menu bintang lima yang mewah dan tidak ada menu sederhana seperti masakan ibu rumah tangga atau apapun dalam otaknya.

"Kurasa hanya itu yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, kau boleh pergi," ucapnya santai.

Draco tersenyum tipis, berdiri dari kursinya, segera ia keluar dari ruangan itu.

Bre*****, Fu**, Sh**, dan berbagai sumpah serapah lainnya. Itu seperti kebiasaan untuknya, masuk dengan perasaan tidak nyaman dan keluar dengan sumpah serapah. Ia duduk di kursinya, membanting tubuhnya dan berdenyut-denyut kepalanya.

Bagaimana caranya? Draco yang terkenal mewah kini memasak masakan rumah tangga? Demi Merlin, itu akan menghancurkan namanya! Jadi bagaimana, apa yang harus ia lakukan dan ia benci dengan kopi pahit yang masih menganjal dalam tenggorokannya.

"Honey," pangiilnya, "Buatkan aku minuman manis apapun itu,"

Ia membutuhkan gula dari pada kopi.

Draco mengerang kesal, "Apa menunya?" tanyanya bingung, seharusnya ia belajar semua menu bukan terbatas seperti ini, Draco menatap layar kaya komputer itu, matanya menatap semua menu-menu rumahan itu, tetapi tidak ada yang menarik untuknya, semuanya tampak membosankan dan biasa.

Honey kembali dengan secangkir kopi panas, Draco tidak memperhatikan panas kopi itu, ia segera mengambilnya dan menyodorkan ke mulutnya.

Kopi panas itu mencium bibir Draco dengan mesra membuat pria itu terkejut dan menaruh kembali kopi itu dengan menyumpah lagi.

Ada apa dengan rabu ini? Semuanya tampak menyebalkan!

Draco mengambil ponselnya, setidaknya ada dua orang yang bisa menyenangkan hatinya.

Blaise Zabini, Model yang memiliki karir yang gemilang dan Thodore Nott, Atlit renang yang baru saja menyelesaikan kejuaraannya.

 _Sorry Mate_ , aku masih harus berlatih. Ingat ini Channel, aku tidak bisa main-main! – Blaise -

Aku ada kencan, maaf. – Theodore Nott-

 _Shit_! Hanya itu jawaban Draco. Bagaimana bisa kedua temannya bisa menghilang disaat ia membutuhkannya, ia cukup jenuh dengan hari ini dan dua pria terbaik, well setidaknya hanya mereka pilihannya.

Draco menghembuskan nafas berat, ini adalah hari terburuk untuknya.

...

Semuanya berakhir dengan segelas bir ringan, wanita mabuk yang bercerita tentang hari terburuknya. Bukannya Draco tak ingin mendengarkan wanita itu hanya saja, ia terlalu lelah untuk mendengarkan keluhan wanita itu! Hey ia juga mengalami hal yang berat.

Andai saja ia tidak duduk disebelah wanita ini, tempat ini sepi dan tempat kesukaannya dan wanita yang mabuk berat itu berada disana.

"Maaf kau sudah teler, sebaiknya kau pergi,"

Alih-alih pergi, wanita itu hanya tersenyum kepadanya dan menawarinya minuman.

Draco kesepian, begitu juga dengan wanita ini. Ia duduk dengan berat, memesan sebuah bir ringan.

"Kita harus bersulang!" ucapnya dan menyodorkan gelasnya, Draco menyentuh gelas wanita itu dengan gelasnya membuat suara detingan ringan.

"Kau harus mendengarkan aku, Aku mengalami hari yang berat!"

Aku juga, batin Draco tetapi ia memilih diam dan mendengarkan. Well mungkin sedikit ia mendengarkan wanita itu dan dia akan melepaskan Draco.

Wanita itu mulai bercerita dan Draco sedikit kecanduan akan ceritanya, mendengarkan keluhan orang lain ternyata membuatnya jauh lebih santai. Sesekali ia tertawa, membalas ucapan wanita itu dan penasaran akan ceritanya.

Draco terdiam, memperhatikan wanita itu, ini bukan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama atau apa, bahkan Draco adalah pria dengan pekerjaan yang membutuhkan image baik di dalamnya, lagipula sudah lama ia tidak berkencan.

Rata-rata semua wanita itu mengenalnya, sebagai seorang selebriti, berbeda dengan wanita ini. Dia mabuk dan dia sungguh lucu, ia berani dan tanpa rasa takut dan itu yang dibutuhkan Draco.

Eh, tunggu bukan wanita ini melainkan sifat dari wanita ini yang diingini Draco.

"HAAAH, menyenangkan sekali. Jam berapa ini?" Draco terkejut ketika wanita itu menanyai waktu, siapa yang menduga orang mabuk masih bisa bertanya waktu sekarang?

Dengan canggung Draco menatap jam tangannya, "Oh, jam 22. 30, well aku tak menyangka ini sudah sangat larut," ucap Draco.

Wanita itu berdiri, mengucapkan salam terimakasih kepadanya dan berjalan dengan sempoyongan. Draco menatap sekitarnya, beberapa orang memperhatikan dirinya, tentu orang-orang akan menduga bahwa kencan buta ini berantakan.

"Bagaimana kalau aku mengantarmu?" tawar Draco, tentu tatapan orang jauh mengerikan, tetapi mengantar seorang yang tidak di kenal dirumahnya...

Lupakan yang penting ia harus keluar dari sini!

Wanita itu bercerita lagi di mobil dan beberapa kali Draco tertawa, ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa orang yang mabuk akan bertingkah selucu ini.

...

Draco terdiam, ia duduk dengan tidak nyaman dan di atas meja itu terdapat beberapa menu yang sudah ia buat semalaman, dengan gugup ia menyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja dan ia tidak akan di pecat.

Baiklah kalau acara ini dibeherentikan apa yang akan ia lakukan?

Draco terdiam dan semakin melantur, "Draco kau sudah datang," ucap pria itu, sontak Draco berdiri dan menatap pria itu yang kini duduk di hadapannya. "Ah kau sudah menemukan menunya?" ujar

"Tentu, Mr. Alfred"

"Kuharap ini tidak mengecewakan Draco," tambahnya, pria itu menatap map yang berada di atas mejanya, mengambilnya dan membacanya sekilas.

Setiap detik adalah sebuah siksaan tersendiri untuk Draco, bahkan ia merasa tertekan membayangkan jika Alfred menolak menunya, apa yang harus ia hidangkan?

Bagaimana bisa seorang Malfoy menjadi pengikut seseorang! Ujar suara yang berada di dalam kepalanya.

Well Malfoy yang kau diami ini membuatuhkan uang untuk hidup, jadi diamlah dan dengarkan! Suara lain di dalam otak Draco membuat Draco berdenyut.

Bahkan pikirannya sama sekali tidak membantunya.

"Kau tak pernah mengecewakanku Draco," ucap Alfred dan Draco dapat bernafas dengan lancar saat ini. "Bagaimana kalau kita merayakannya dengan espresso?"

"Maaf Alfred, tetapi sebentar lagi jam tayangku dan aku harus menyiapkan semuanya." Tolak Draco.

Untunglah mood Alfred sedang baik saat ini, ia setuju, mengijinkan Draco membereskan semuanya.

Draco keluar dari ruangan Alfred, seorang wanita menatapnya dengan pandangan yang lebih was-was. Bahkan ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan ketakutannya di balik make up tebal yang dipakainya "Well apa kau sudah menemukan resepnya?" ujar Clara, penulis skrip.

"Tentu," ucap Draco dengan riang, "Apa kau bisa menyiapkan bahan sederhana ini? Kurasa kita masih dapat membelinya."

Wanita itu terkejut, mengambil paksa map yang ada di tangan Draco dan membacanya dengan sigap.

"Kau benar-benar penyelamat Draco," ucap wanita itu tersenyum kecil. "Sekarang bersiaplah, 4 jam lagi kau akan tampil dan biarkan aku yang mengurusnya. Kurasa aku harus menyerahkannya kepada John," ucap wanita itu dan pergi.

Sementara wanita itu pergi, Draco terdiam, senyuman terus terukir di wajahnya yang tampan. Ia tidak pernah sepuas ini dalam hidupnya, menemukan resep yang biasa dengan tampilan yang mewah.

Draco berpikir, jika saja ia tidak bertemu dengan wanita itu tentu saja ia tidak akan mendapatkan ide seperti ini.

Draco hanya meninggalkan kartu namanya, tidak.. tidak.. ia tidak berharap wanita itu menelponya atau mengajaknya bertemu lagi. Tidak, Draco tidak berharap lebih, ia hanya ingin berterimakasih kepadanya.

Hanya saja jika wanita itu menelfonnya lalu mengajak bertemu, tentu ia akan menaktir wanita itu.

Hanya itu. Tidak lebih, Mungkin?

...

 _Mungkin espresso bukan kesukaan Draco, tetapi pria itu tidak keberatan meminum kopi itu lagi, tetapi dengan gula dan susu yang banyak!_

 **Espresso.**

 **-FIN-**

A/N : Cerita yang tidak nyambung denga judul, haha, tetapi aku menyukainya. Kuharap kalian juga menyukainya, tinggalkan komentar please

Sampai jumpa di cerita selanjutnya, Good Bye.


End file.
